


Goodbye My Love

by hgiel



Category: K-pop, NRG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sung Hoon gets a visit from Hwan Sung years after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Love

The sun rose from the East that morning, as always, and crested over the world heavily. No one below seemed to notice how lumbering the sun was as it moved across the sky, to everyone below it was the same as every other day. Likewise, no one noticed that it sunk lower then usual. Diving into the West, the sun didn’t circle the Earth immediately, but sank much, much lower. That evening it passed down low into the pits of the underworld, through the gates therein, opening them for the spirits within to claw their way to Earth. They didn’t have long though, because soon Halloween would be over.

~

Sung Hoon was draped in a curtain of Hwan Sung’s hair. It was such a familiar position for him at first it seemed natural, but even dreaming he knew better. So many mornings he had woken up like this, with Hwan Sung leaning over him, cocooning them both with his long hair. Those mornings ceased years ago. Their solitary world with each other became quite literally solitary.

“You look so different like this.” Hwan Sung said softly, running his finger’s over Sung Hoon’s shaved head. “It looks good on you.” He decided.

“I haven’t dreamt of you in a long time.” Sung Hoon admitted to his old lover.

“In how long?”

“I don’t know, a few years I guess.” Sung Hoon shrugged.

Hwan Sung looked a little surprised. “That is a long time. How long have I been dead?”

It was Sung Hoon’s turn to look surprised. This was the oddest dream... “Seven years ago.”

“Doesn’t seem that long.” Hwan Sung said thoughtfully. “Maybe Im lucky you even remembered me.” He smiled humorlessly and sat back, un-shielding Sung Hoon.

They were in his bedroom. Not that Sung Hoon expected to be some place else. It was his current bedroom though, everything was just how he left it when he went to bed, and it was all very realistic. It was beginning to make him uneasy. This dream was obviously trying to make some sort of point to him, but he had no idea what point that might be.

“There is a lot I wanted to ask you.” Hwan Sung said, sitting cross legged next to him. “But now that Im here it doesn’t seem so important.”

“What did you want to ask?” Sung Hoon asked, sitting up next to him.

“How you are, how everyone is. I don’t know.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “Seven years? That’s such a long time. I guess Im lucky I didn’t come in finding someone laying next to you.” Hwan Sung glanced to the empty spot.

“Seven years sounds like a long time, but it isn’t really when you are living it.”

“And when you aren’t living it.” Hwan Sung said quietly.

There was some silence between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was companionable, like it had been before Hwan Sung’s death and that was more comforting to Sung Hoon then even seeing Hwan Sung again. If he had gotten the chance to see him once more for real there would be so much he would want to say, but there was no reason to in a dream. He could only enjoy seeing him and being near him again.

Sung Hoon reached out and cupped the side of Hwan Sung’s face, making him smile finally. His skin felt very real under Sung Hoon’s fingers, and he was thankful for it. So many times he had gone to touch Hwan Sung in his dreams to feel only air. Now he could feel the soft skin and warmth of his body.

“I’m so angry most of the time.” Hwan Sung said almost in a whisper. “There was so much I wanted to do still. I never thought I would really die. Even at the end I didn’t think I could really die.”

“None of us did.” Sung Hoon said just as softly, feeling a pang of grief he hadn’t felt in many years.

“I feel really cheated. I feel like I cheated you guys too. I was suppose to be with you, to help you. I feel like I let you down.”

“You didn’t let anyone down. If it wasn’t for you we might have all given up on our goals a long time ago. We stuck together in your memory. We owe you everything.”

Hwan Sung smiled, turning his face into Sung Hoon’s hand and kissing his palm. “When did you get so sweet? Don’t tell me my death made you sentimental?” He smiled into the silence for a moment then looked suddenly sad. “Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do.” Sung Hoon said, suddenly going horse. “Its impossible to fall out of love with someone who’s dead, you can’t find anything to hate about them.” He joked.

Hwan Sung gave him what Sung Hoon recognized as a pity smile. “I feel bad but Im really relieved. I don’t want you to stop loving me.”

“I really wish I could.” Sung Hoon admitted.

Hwan Sung leaned forward and sunk into Sung Hoon’s arm’s. He felt just like Sung Hoon remembered, and strange enough, he smelled the same as well. It was like Hwan Sung was really there with him, laying in his arms. Sung Hoon was starting to resent this dream but wasn’t altogether ready to leave it.

“I have to go, I don’t know if I’ll see you again.” Hwan Sung said, pulling back. “By the time I come back it could be seventy years from now. I’ll find you when you die though, we can start over then.”

The finality of his declaration made Sung Hoon shudder. It was as if he really was saying goodbye, as if he really had come to visit him and was leaving all over again. Knowing none of this was real didn’t make it any easier.

“I love you so much.” Sung Hoon’s voice sounded pathetic to his own ears and by the look on Hwan Sung’s face, he agreed.

“I love you too Sung Hoon.” He leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

Before Sung Hoon could kiss him back the sensation disappeared. He opened his eyes to find he was alone. At first he thought he had woken up but he was sitting up and there was an indentation of where Hwan Sung was sitting, still warm. Even more strange, Sung Hoon could still taste Hwan Sung on his lips. He sat in silence, waiting. Waiting for the next dream to take over, waiting to wake up, he didn’t know

Sung Hoon waited for hours. Waited even as the sun came up. Eventually he realized he hadn’t been sleeping at all.


End file.
